This invention is related to a melting device of metallurgical industry, especially to an electromagnetic induction melting furnace to control an average nominal diameter of the TiC cluster of the Al—Ti—C alloy.
Al—Ti—C alloy is a kind of aluminum alloy and crystal nuclei of master alloy which is worldwide used in aluminum manufacture. The aluminum or aluminum alloy mixed with the Al—Ti—C alloy may have solidified grains refined to improve the characters of the yield strength, the plasticity and calenderability, and ductile-brittle transition temperature. By now, during the world, an effective method to manufacture the Al—Ti—C alloy is the thermal reduction reaction using the potassium fluotitanate (K2TiF6) and potassium fluoborate (KBF4) and Aluminum melt (according to the Al—Ti alloy, use the thermal reduction reaction with the potassium fluotitanate (K2TiF6) and carbon and Aluminum melt). This method may produce a lot of TiC to be the grain core of the refined aluminum or aluminum alloy. According to the Al—Ti—C alloy, the TiC exists by a form of cluster, and the more refined its own average nominal diameter is, the greater the solidified refined power of the aluminum or aluminum alloy will be. However, according to the present art, the thermal reduction reaction is processed in a pot melting furnace or an electromagnetic induction melting furnace with a single frequency (power frequency). The produced TiC cluster of the Al—Ti—C alloy has a greater average nominal diameter which can increase the size of the solidified grain of the aluminum or aluminum alloy refined by the TiC cluster of the Al—Ti—C alloy.